The Heroes Offspring
by BehindtheShadow
Summary: Is all fair in love and war? Pairings are SHADxAMY KNUXxROU SONxOC TAILSxCREAM R&R appreciated.
1. The Hedgehogs

Chapter 1

My Offspring

**She Said if Your Homeless Sure as Hell You'd Be Drunk**

**Normal POV**

Beep, beep, beep, beep…

"Cursed clock."

Ebony eyelids fluttered open to reveal crimson orbs, heavy with sleep and fatigue. Rubbing up and down his face he read the flashing neon numbers, '_six-thirty.'_ Turning the alarm off with a swift blow of his hand, he threw his legs over the bed before taking a quick glance at his lover beside him. Knees tucked under her chin, hands tightly grasping the sheets towards her chest and pink undulating quills almost splashing over her face and secreting over the pillow. Leaning over, he gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead and watched her stir slightly.

"Hmm… Why does the morning have to come so soon?" She asked with a yawn, slowly stretching her arms over her head before placing them back down to rest on the crimson sheets. The ebony hedgehog smiled before placing another kiss on her forehead.

"Because," he whispered, "we have children."

The woman moaned slightly before also, getting out of bed. Scarlet eyes watched as she grabbed a white silk robe from off her vanity chair and draped it over her body, clinging to her curvilinear frame and slinking to the floor in waves. Grabbing a hair tie from her desk she quickly tied her waist length quill like hair into an untidy bun before approaching his side of the bed. She placed her hand on his thigh as he sat straight up on the bed and gave him an endearing kiss, running her free hand through his dishevelled quills.

"Your turn to wake up the girls." She sighed sweetly.

The male let out a low growl before stumbling out of bed and placing the bedside lamp on, immediately illuminating the room in a warm glow. He to adorned his masculine physique in a robe, although his black, it suited him nicely before he left the room following his wife into the dim hallway of their abode. Turning to the first ashen door on his left he opened the door widely and switched on the overhead light causing the figure in the bed to flinch incoherently.

"Ugh! Dad shut off the light! And close my door, your letting all the hot air out!" The figure screamed from underneath her comforter. The black hedgehog sighed and proceeded to the figures bed, swiftly ripping off the covers to reveal a red hedgehog with black stripped quills and an emerald gaze that could kill.

"Come on Avarice, time for school. If your feet aren't on the floor in three, I'll drag you out… One, two…"

Reluctantly Avarice hauled herself out of bed, her shoulder length red and black quills meshed together and her black pyjamas all wrinkled from the night passed. Pleased with his progress the older hedgehog left, but as soon as he was out of sight, Avarice jumped back into bed and sheltered her head with the covers. Safe from the morning.

'_Why are girls so much harder to wake up?_' Pondering this thought he proceeded further down the hall to the second door, this one decorated in all sorts of photographs and lavishly painted in cerise, creaking it open the hall lights spilled onto another figure deep within the confines of her blankets. Only her midnight head streaked with magenta protruding through the sheets. Nearing her bed, he lightly shook her, awakening her from her slumber.

"Faith, time to get up, let's go." A light snort escaped the young hedgehog's lips before her cherry eyes met her fathers in a daze like expression.

"Urgh. Daddy, why can't you let me sleep in? We live a chaos control away from the school."

"Yes, but knowing you and Avarice there will be at least an hours worth of brawling over who gets to use the shower first."

With this statement Faith's eyes widened and quickly ran out of her room to meet her sister head on.

"You had the shower first yesterday Avarice!"

"I know, first come first serve… CHAOS CONTROL!"

"HEY! CHAOS CONTROL!"

The elder laughed and followed his daughters, screaming down the hallway.

**Amy's POV**

Sliding open a goth postered door, I entered my son's room. Tiptoeing across the wood flooring I turned on his beside lamp. A skull, with a flickering bulb to represent a dieing flame. A pink hand came to meet his shut eyes squeezing his tear ducts and letting out an elongated sigh.

"Morning Jamie." I smiled calling him by his nickname which he loathed. Laughing as he grimaced.

"Mom please, not first thing in the morning huh?"

"I'm sorry," I replied, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before he hastily wiped it off, "Jamieson."

I watched him smile as he pulled off his covers revealing his colours. My only child who had the same colouring as me, I somewhat felt sorry for him as he was male, besides his black strips of course which gave him a masculine sort of appeal, not to mention he was becoming more like his father everyday. He was also the only one who had normal like hair, (A/N Imagine Sonia's hair.)flicking it out of his red eyes I rose from my place on his bed and proceeded out the door.

Following the hallway towards a faint night light was my youngest, besides the fact I was expecting, I gingerly rubbed my stomach and entered the open door. Leaning on the door post I stared at my baby boy, although he was four he would always be my baby. Bending into his cot I removed his tangled sheets that entwined with his body, almost becoming one.

Noah Scott was the spitting image of his father Shadow, in every likeness, except of course his temperament and his soft jade eyes. I stroked his quills and cuddled him towards my bosom protectively. His eyes opening to me in a charming stare, before quickly shutting them and sticking his thumb in his mouth abruptly, an increasingly bad habit. Removing his thumb from his mouth I tucked a stray quill away from his eyes which looked at me in sadness as I removed his habit. Kissing him lightly I placed him on the floor, never letting go of his gentle hand.

"Come on Noah, time to help mommy get ready for the day." Giving his hand a caring squeeze I lead him out of his bedroom to see Shadow leant against the wall, watching Avarice pound mercilessly on the bathroom door.

"Not fair Faith! You cheated; you know you're not allowed to use chaos conversion!"

"Says who?" Scoffed a muffled voice from beyond the bathroom door.

"Says me! Just because you older doesn't mean you have to always get your own way Faith!"

"Does it sound like I care Avarice?"

The sound of the shower completed Faith's statement as I strode up to my third born and laid a hand upon her shoulder.

"You can use our shower Avarice, but be quick, your father and I need a shower as well."

My heart swelled seeing my daughter's beaming expression as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared down the hallway and into our room. I heard a soft guffaw resonating from Shadow, approaching him I placed an arm over his shoulder and kissed him lightly.

"You see, men would be lost without women."

"You know what… I guess you're right." He returned the kiss and got down to Noah's eye level, "how you doin sport?"

Noah took in a deep breath and stumbled adorably over his words.

"I go fweep and then sun time! Now go get stuff to eats daddy?" He slurred, holding his hands up in the air in triumph one outstretched towards his father's hand, which he gracefully took and pulled him up to his chest in an embrace. Two pairs of handsome eyes looked at me pleading the same question.

"Yes, let's go gets eats!"

One by one my children sat down at our large oak table for breakfast. All neatly washed, as the smell of three different aftershaves and perfumes clung to the air. Breathing in I sighed as Shadow, yet again was telling our daughters off for dressing immodestly.

"Like you would know anything about fashion anyway daddy, you hardly wear clothes all together." Avarice huffed.

"Besides, you don't want the world renowned ultimate lifeform family to be dressed in drab and unfashionable clothing? What representation would that give Westopolis?" Faith chimed.

"Personally, I think you look like a bunch of whores." Smirked Jamieson as he shovelled a countless amount of waffles in his mouth.

"Enough." I stated turning towards my bickering children, "if Faith and Avarice want to give the impression that there slack, mindless hoes then let them."

Shadow raised his eyebrow at me prior to watching both of his girls clamber from their seats and rush back into their bedrooms to change.

"Ha ha way to go mom!" Cheered Jamieson.

His expression changed as I turned to face him, a stern loo in my eyes.

"And you, might be able to dress a little less… Black?" I remarked pointing to his garb. He held up his hand and swallowed the remaining of his waffles.

"I am what I am mother dear."

Are family breakfast was interrupted by a sudden knock on our door. Shadow rising to receive our visitor was stopped by our eldest sons hand upon his head as he stood over him.

"Its Ok dad. It's just Quinn coming to give me a ride."

Grabbing his backpack, graffitied in god knows what; he came to my seat placing a small kiss on my cheek before leaving us and greeting the cool fall air.

"One down," Shadow sighed, "two to go."

**Shadow's POV**

The grandfather clock in our living room chimed eight, and with the girls still not having remerged from there bedrooms, they were bound to be late on their first day. Glancing once again at the clock I took one last sip of my coffee and neatly folded the Westopolis Times. Getting up from my large armchair I proceeded to my daughter's rooms, but ran into them, dressed to my satisfaction more… appropriately. Avarice sported a pair of tight black skinny jeans, black and white converse and a white t-shirt, neatly covered with a black blazer. Faith on the other hand, still in my opinion could have been more covered. She wore a black, grey and pink tartan miniskirt, black peep toe shoes and a black turtle neck. Both girls hair we're sweeped up into neat ponytails their three bangs coming down to cover their eyes.

"Right girls, you have thirty seconds to make it to homeroom."

"Hold on!"

I looked to see Amy emerge from the kitchen with two brown lunch sacks, one in each hand.

"Ok, that's a tuna fish salad sandwich with water and carrots for Faith, and a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich with milk and an apple for Avarice. Now remember Faith, Avarice has soccer after school and you have to pick Noah up from day care got it?"

After giving each girl there separate lunches and a nod of acknowledgement from both of them, they disappeared in the light of chaos control.

"Finally, I have you all to myself." I purred into Amy's right ear making her squeal.

"Why Shadow, you dog you!" She playfully swatted at me, as I brought my lips to meet hers. Marriage, in my mind, was bliss.


	2. An Introduction to the Families

**Wow, I never expected to get so many reviews for this story! Anyway this chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous one, as its just a little introduction to the families ect. So once again thanks for all your support and review. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Sonic Team Sega do... But I do own Imogene, Dash, Razor, Aurora, Avarice, Noah, Jamieson and Faith.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Heroes Offspring

**Where'd You Go I Miss You So Seems Like Forever Since You've Been Gone**

**Normal POV**

"Uppercut, jab, uppercut! Kick, sidestep! Luuunge!"

Three blurred figures danced gracefully in martially form. Flying high among the rafters and bouncing flawlessly along the blue padded walls. The eldest of the three barking commands in an authoritive manner, the other two, respectfully complying and accomplishing with ease their given tasks, landing angelically on the mats. Bowing slightly their wings folding neatly along their backs.

"Razor, keep your left hand nearer your chin when punching. You defend your face and yet still keep a close eye on your opponent." The red echidna said demonstrating to the white hybrid, "And Aurora, your kick drill is getting sloppy. Remember, straight posture is key in performing that move. Dismissed."

The red echidna turned from his children and began picking up the slight debris that covered their arena. Picking up shovelling claws and metal boots, he placed them inside a black bag which he flung over his shoulder with effortlessly.

"Dad, I really don't see how these early morning training sessions are helping us any? I mean we haven't exactly used our skills anywhere outside the arena." Stated Razor, his father handing him the black bag, knees buckling at the weight his father had carried so easily.

"Yeah daddy, all they do is get me all horrible and sweaty." Remarked the other, swiftly twisting her red quills into a neat bun.

"Don't you always?" Whispered Razor under his breath.

"HEY! I heard that you chauvinistic toad!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and interrupted the two brawling teens.

"Are the sessions making you tired?"

"Definitely!" The chimed in unison.

"Are they enabling you to develop skills incase you may be placed in a defending situation?"

"Yes." They stated, once again in unison.

"Good."

The two twin hybrids turned to face one another, violet meeting aqua in a confused gaze, before hurriedly following their father out of the training arena.

"Yo! Dash, Imogene… BREAKFAST!"

The renowned hero of Mobius, Sonic T. Hedgehog stood in a sunshine yellow kitchen, pancakes in hand that he placed gingerly on the table as he balanced two cups of milk in the other. Two voices could be heard making there way into the kitchen and as they came into view, Sonic couldn't help but smile at this offspring. Dash, the first born, a dark blue male with piercing blue eyes, so pale, they were almost… somewhat transparent. Although he differed in some physical traits from his father, his attitude was identical. Daring, adventure hungry and simply careless. The other hedgehog, an enchanting baby blue, long curled quills coming to rest on her collarbones and a pair of eyes that rivalled her fathers. Imogene was definitely her mother's daughter, God rest her soul, died in child birth. Although dead Sonic saw every characteristic slowly bubbling up from Imogene. Her kindness, patience, attention to detail and all over calm nature.

They all came to sit at the large pine table in the middle of the lavish dining room, decorated in pictures of their childhoods. Dash wasted no time and greedily stacked six pancakes on his plate, drizzling maple syrup and powdered sugar generously over each one. Imogene sat brushing her hair, a look of disgust on her features as she drank her glass of milk with her free hand.

"Come on Imogene, have some pancakes."

Wiping his hands on the pin apron that surrounded his waist, he began to prepare another plate before his daughter haughtily retorted.

"Pancakes turn into sugar which then creates bubbling fat… Isn't that right blubber boy?" She questioned, threateningly pointing her fork in his direction before stabbing it into an apple and placing it in front of her brother. Dash looked down at his stomach, then took the apple and took a large bite out of it.

"I am not fat, princess!"

"Come on you two, stop bickering and get to school." Sonic intervened.

Dash and Imogene brought there plates to the sink before glaring at each other once again as there hands both reached for the tap.

"Race you to school?" Teased Dash, getting in a running position.

"Not if I can help it!" Imogene screamed splashing water in his face and getting a head start.

Sonic shook his head as he watched both his children run full speed out the door, causing a huge gust of wind to whip around the house. Setting his dish in the sink he looked out over the small window above it, draped in soft cotton. Watching two blurs dissipate into nothing. Bringing his attention back to the dishes, he mindlessly popped the bubbles with his index finger, sighing to himself.

"Felicity… If you could see them now."

The ultimate lifeform family walked down the corridors of Westopolis High, Jamieson taking notice of a group of girls giggling and checking him out. Winking, the giggling turned into excited laughter and blushed cheeks. Jamieson shook his head and laughed, his sisters looking at him sinisterly.

"You're such a womaniser Jamieson." Retorted Faith, sticking her nose in the air and flicking her long ponytail over her shoulder causing boys to swoon right and left.

"If I'm a womaniser, that makes you a nun."

"Nun's are very respectable people. They give their lives for faith, something they believe in. Even though I would never want to be one. It's quite admirable. Let alone fascinating."

Jamieson and Faith looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter, each departing and leaving Avarice alone in the busy hallway.

Faith was a senior, leader of the cheerleading squad and a heart throb to every boy in Westopolis High. Sitting in her homeroom, compact out admiring her features and surrounded by all her girlfriends all giggling shamelessly.

"Come on Faith, what happened?" Asked Aurora.

Aurora was her best friend, and daughter to Knuckles and Rouge. They had been best friends ever since they were kids. Which was kind of easy since their parents were as close as they were. I guess you could say they grew up together. She was a red Bachidna and the only thing that differed her from her father was a pair of black wings that protruded from her back. She flicked her red quills from her aqua eyes and eyes me suspiciously.

"Nothing! I swear."

"Ok so let me get this straight. He's the cutest guy in school, head of the football team, president of our senior year and you didn't even kiss him?!"

"Well… maybe a little one."

They both laughed and of course they were talking about, the one and only, Dash the Hedgehog and Sonic's first born.

"Let's just hope your dad doesn't find out." Aurora said, as she poked her friend's nose.

"Hey! Ouch. And even if my dad did find out it's none of his business."

"Mhmm sure, how many girls have said that and know that it is very much indeed, their father's business!"

Even though the two hedgehog families had gotten over their adolescent spats there was still some teen rivalry between fathers. Comparing skills, wives and even their children to a certain extent.

BRINNNNG!!!

The school bell sounded audibly across the homeroom. The two best friends grabbed their backpacks and continued speaking out the door.

"I have physics before lunch so I'll meet you at the memorial?" Aurora questioned as she started off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah ok, see you there!"

"And where are you going?"

Faith turned abruptly to see Dash leaning against her locker with a sly smirk jetting across his handsome features. She pushed past him trying to ignore him, seeming not to be interested, even though her stomach was doing somersaults as he breathed down her neck getting her scent. A dominating ritual known to hedgehogs.

"I was just arranging to meet Aurora for lunch."

She turned away from her silver locker only to be caught in between Dash's arms on either side of her locker, trapped. She could see all the other students eyeing them and a faint blush grew on her cheeks.

"That's a pity." He flirted twisted a quill from her temple around his gloved finger, "I was hoping you'd go with me."

Taking her chin in his hand he placed a quick kiss on her lips before disappearing down the hallway. Her heart in her throat, she locked her locker and ran off to Biology ready to brag of the days happenings.

* * *

**BehindtheShadow**


	3. The Couples

**Thank you all for the reviews no here are some replies... Because I like to acknowledge my reviewers :)**

**Fireworkimage - Thanks for the review, I appreciate it and also fr the encouragement.**

**Forever - Your review made me smile! I'm glad you like it so much and I hope I don't disappoint.**

**CrazyShadAmyFan - Yes, we shall see how he reacts... Muhahaha! It is rather sad, i didn't have an OC fo his wife cause i couldn't think of one but we shall see :) And LOOK I've written!**

**Xtrasupershadowgirl - Well here is that update lol, thanks for the continued reviews and support you FREAKING awesome and so are your stories... Im keeping tuned.**

**Deniedluv - I actually wouldn't mind havin someone else for Sonic..? So maybe you could PM some detail? Sorry the update wasn't sooner lol :D**

**Project Shadow - No amusingness yet... BUT THERE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm not to good at writing funny stuph, since my humour is very dry lol but i will try to put a smile on your face.**

**Your friend, **

**BehindtheShadow**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Heroes Offspring

**Maybe Our Stars Are Unanimously Tied**

**Normal POV**

Amy and Shadow walked down the long corridors of Westopolis High, following a fat brown fox, his thick glasses falling down his nose as he looked down to unlock his door, and letting the two puzzled hedgehogs in.

"Mr and Mrs Hedgehog, I am sorry what this inconvenience has probably caused you." He said as he helped Amy with her sat and took his own behind a large pine desk. His name plaque neatly centred at the front and shined to perfection.

"Not at all Mr. Lloyd. If Avarice has been misbehaving then it is certainly of no inconvenience to us." Shadow said, pulling at his tie and pulling up his trousers slightly before sitting down.

"Well I haven't called you in for Avarice's behaviour."

Amy gasped and grasped onto Shadow's forearm, worry glazing over her matured features. Placing a hand over his wife's he slowly exhaled, curious as to what he was talking about. Avarice was always one to get herself into trouble. A characteristic she took from her father no doubt.

"Avarice got into a fight today with another classmate. Teachers and other witnesses have said Avarice had nothing to do with it and the other pupil was entirely to blame."

"But why was the fight started." Amy asked anxiously, worried for the safety of her daughter.

"The other children think… she's, different." Mr Lloyd exasperated.

"Why because she's gifted?"

Shadow who had remained silent for this whole ordeal finally spoke up. A gentle rage burning in his crimson orbs, Amy noticing placed a firm hand on her husbands shoulder. Knowing quite well the reason he was upset. He was always looked upon as being "different" and an "alien."

"Mr Hedgehog, we in Westopolis High try our best to make our pupils feel as if their in a safe environment."

"And my kids aren't subjected to this? Because there different? Because their gifted?"

Shadow by this time had gotten out of his seatt and was straddling his arms on the principal' desk glaring at him, a growl escaping his clenched teeth. In the background, Amy looking on helplessly, knowing there was no stopping Shadow once he had got going.

"What is it you are exactly afraid of..?"

Before the principal had time to reply, Shadow was already out the door leaving Amy to give out her apologies, and carry on with the meeting.

Shadow stormed down the hallway, clenching his fists over and over again, his breathing sharp and almost venomous as he turned the corner and smashed a fist against a locker with such force it almost enveloped his fist whole. Setting his head against the cold metal he tried desperately to compose himself, as a red and black form watched him. He had forgotten that Avarice was waiting for them outside the office looking at her sympathetically he crouched down so he was at eye level.

"I'm sorry dad… Some first day this has turned out to be."

"Avarice. Honey, it wasn't your fault, and I'm very proud at the way you controlled yourself… Unlike me."

That comment made Avarice giggle slightly and turn to the locker.

"It's OK dad, its only Zeek the Geeks locker."

They both laughed heartily, but were interrupted when Amy turned the corner and ran to her daughter, persistent in giving her a tight embrace, as Avarice struggled to get away.

"Oh my baby! Are you OK? What did she do to you? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry."

"If she did anything honey, we want to know."

"Well for a start you can stop calling her a she… Cause it was a HE."

**Jamieson's POV**

"Yo Jamieson! Heads up!"

I turned to the voice recognising it was my best friend Razor who had just thrown the basketball straight at me with as much force as his father. I caught it with ease, being slightly taken back a bit and rubbing my stomach from the impact.

"Why can't I ever trick you… UGH!"

I threw the ball back to him and he fumbled to catch it.

"That'll teach you to mess with the Ultimate Lifeform's son ha ha."

Me and Razor we're so preoccupied with the cheerleaders that had just entered the hall to notice coach Carter baring in through the doors, his brow slightly furrowed and his whistle placed firmly in the contours of his lips.

"All right maggots! Gimme 10 laps around the hall, GO GO GO!"

Razor and I started slightly jogging, adjusting the sweatband around my head I eyed one of the cheerleaders in particular as we jogged past them giving her a wink.

"No way Jamie!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry dude, Aurora is off limits. Besides she's not even interested in you."

"And how would you know that."

"It's the twin… Huff… Intuition thing."

I looked back at her as Razor kept babbling on; she was definitely a sight to behold. She had taken after her mother, figure wise, maturing far beyond her age, but she had a fiery temper like her father and was one to be cautioned. She turned around to look at me as some of the girl had pointed out I was staring, so taking this to my advantage I jogged over towards and began talking to her still jogging on the spot.

"Jamieson."

"Aurora."

"Are you going to win this game for me?"

She shook her long red quills that were now down and danced around her waist. Her aqua eyes following mine as I eyed her cheerleading uniform a combination of black whit and red with our team mascot on the front _'The Falcons.' _

"I wouldn't win it for anyone else." I flirted grabbing her hand a placing a kiss on her wrist.

I laughed as the other cheerleaders giggled shamelessly and began poking Aurora in the ribs as I began jogging again and caught up with Razor.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"That!"

He pointed towards the girls again, who had formed a circle, laughs, giggles and squeals filled the hall reverberating against our ears. A satisfying sound.

"Well some have it some don't, why you want some tips from the master?"

"Actually… Kinda."

We stopped running as the coach told us to drop and give him twenty.

"Well who is it then? Gimme some background information?"

"Ugh, you'd probably know her better then anyone."

"Really? Come on man, spit it out!"

"Uh… OK, it's Avarice."

With those final words I felt my cheek hit the cool wood flooring and Razor's sheepish chuckle ringing through my burning ears.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, I just basically wanted to get all this boring stuph out of the way first before I start the main plot. But now that you know the basics of this story I promise a bigger and better chapter next time around, so** **stay tuned!**


	4. The plot thickens

**Here we are again guys! Hope you guys enjoy the next installment :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Heroes Offspring

**He Crawls Like A Worm From A Bird.**

**AMY'S POV**

I placed Noah gently into the confines of his blankets, tucking them securely under his chin for his nap. Softly brushing a quill from his eye I kissed him on the forehead as his eyes began to droop with fatigue. Slowly tiptoeing out of his room I was caught closing his door as he called out to me.

"Mommy, sing song pweeve?"

Smiling, I returned to his cot. Snaking a hand through the safety bar to rub his brow I began to sing.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

I watched his chest slowly rise in rhythm tic beauty, just to make sure before I began to make my way out again. Making sure not to make any noise I left the door open a crack, the light pouring onto his ebony face, his thumb tucked tightly in his mouth.

Walking down the steps into the kitchen I noticed Shadow's briefcase leaned up against his favourite armchair. A small smile crossed my lips as I proceeded behind the armchair waiting to catch Shadow in surprise. Looming just behind it I got into my stance ready to pounce, but before I had the chance to I felt a strong hand slip around my waist and a pair of lips muffle out my surprised scream. Getting over the surprise I slipped my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. He traced the top of my jeans with his finger as he began to lightly suck on my neck; I leaned into him slightly purring at his touch as he slipped a hand up my shirt.

"Shadow! The kid's are due back any minute."

Too late. All three kids had entered the front door, to see me slightly bent over the armchair with Shadow's hand up the front of my shirt cradling over the top of me. Quickly straightening ourselves out I coughed and pulled down at my shirt, where as Shadow just smirked and said,

"Well how do you think you guys got here?"

I stifled back a chuckle at our children's expressions.

"Way too much information than I ever wanted to know." Jamieson stated, as he dropped his backpack by the door and proceeded into the kitchen with Faith and Avarice following close behind shaking their heads, blushing in embarrassment.

"Shadow that was awful!" I laughed, quickly swatting him with an open fist.

As I turned on my heel to leave, I got a quick slap to my rear as Shadow quickly smirked, then ran out the door, before returning once more and placing a kiss on my lips saying,

"Gotta run."

**SHADOW'S POV**

_Damn._

I was already fifteen minutes late for the meeting. Tails had called Sonic, Knuckles and myself to adjourn in his lab for a briefing. Racking my brain I wondered what the hell it could be; _Eggman? Nah, he died seven years ago..._ Upon reaching my destination I skidded to a halt. Tails and Cream we're very well off you must say, but that's not very shocking as possibly every piece of utility ware you buy comes embossed with the Tails' logo. Approaching the suburban house, a large, snake like, robot eye came to meet me.

"Good afternoon HTSS."

The robot's eye turned a deep red as it scanned my body from head to toe. HTSS was an abbreviation for High Tech Security System. Almost every wealthy family in all Westopolis has one of these babies, made by yours truly, Tails'.

"Wel-come Shadow."

As the steel door came to levitate off the ground I saw a pair of slippered feet approach me, then stop as she to waited for the door to rise. As if by magic, a groan of the machine pulled the last bit of the door up into the ceiling as Cream stood before me, with a swollen belly covered with a delicate apron. She was due the same month as Amy, in September as she had a joyous maternal glow gracing her features.

"Shadow, how are you?"

"Very well, Cream. And I don't suppose I have to ask how you are." Smiling I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek as she embraced me.

"It has been a very productive pregnancy I must say." She giggled, "How's Amy doing?"

"You know Amy, can't ever stop moving, or cleaning something. This is our fifth child so she knows how to handle it." Saying the last part, I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned sheepishly as Cream nodded obviously interested in what I had to say.

"Yeah, who thought the Ultimate Lifeform would outbreed us!"

Turning to my right I saw Sonic, same enthusiasm as ever as he chuckled approaching me. Grabbing my hand in a firm shake he slapped my back.

"Come on slowpoke we've all been waiting for you."

Entering the dining room I took a place beside Sonic as Tails' and Knuckles looked up from the array of blueprints surrounding the mahogany table and gave greeting glances. We all looked upon Tails' impatiently as h cleared his throat to speak.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your families this evening but a certain matter has come up that deserves our attention."

"Just spill it Miles!" Sonic was growing uneasy at the slow pace of this conversation. As always, he needed to know everything… Fast.

"Mobius has declared war."

* * *

**I just got the 5th and 6th season of Sonic X today and I haven't stopped watching it lol! It's given me inspiration so stay tuned for more updates **

**BehindtheShadow**


	5. Leta's introoooooo

**All right guys and gals! Here chapter... Five, i think? Anway introduction to a new character, Her name is Leta and she belongs to Kitsunepowaa! Cheers for letting me use her Anyway, ONWARD! Oh and i want everyone to know this is the longest chapter i have EVER written, appreciate it and review :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Heroes Offspring

**I've Seen Love Die, Way Too Many Times, When It Deserves To Be Alive**

**Normal POV**

"You're joking, right? War!?"

Knuckles was the first to react to the devastating news that had just continued to ring through our hero's ears. Tails was stationed by the bulky table, the years had been good to him, he now stood the same as everyone else although his eyes held a sinister demeanour as he lifted one eyelid to survey his fellow companions.

"I wish I was Knuckles. The President called me this morning to see if I had any new inventions that would be of use to him. So that only confirmed what had already been said."

Shadow arose from his seat, as he began to pace around the room, his dress shoes making a perceptibly shuffling noise as he continued to saunter across the pine flooring. Stopping beside Tails he gave a quizzical stare, before pinching the bridge of his nose and proceeding to pace once again, sighing deeply in concern. A sudden bang, brought everyone out of their self induced trances and turned to look at the gloved fist that had embedded itself into the table. Sonic's eyes burned with an uncultivated vehemence as he practically hissed through his teeth;

"Damnit, Tails what are you keeping from us?!"

Tails' eyes shot open as Sonic spoke to him so forebodingly, it was impossible for him to conceal anything from his so called "big brother." All eyes turned to the adolescent fox as he pulled out a hoard of papers from a clandestine compartment in the covert surface and threw them down palpably in the middle of the table.

"We've all been drafted… We ship out on Monday."

All breathing stopped short of a second as eyes fell to the scattered documents that inhabited the table. With a shaking hand, Shadow withdrew his own file and observed its contents, which he read allowed.

"Name; Shadow T. Hedgehog, Age; unknown, Ability; power of Chaos… Spouse; Amy Rose T. Hedgehog, Offspring; Faith Page, Jamieson Cole, Avarice Hope, Noah Scott, expecting…"

Eyes widened before apprehensive hands retrieved his documents in disbelief.

"Spouse: Deceased, Felicity T. Hedgehog, Offspring; Dash Miles and Imogene Felicity." Sonic stroked the words in grievance, eyes closed in fear, as Knuckles' voice sounded above everyone's thoughts;

"Spouse: Rouge T. Bat, Offspring; Razor Sikth and Aurora Jane."

Silence. An eerie, unsolicited silence, the kind where you dare not even breathe filled the room with its uncanny grace. Our hero's faces dowsed in trepidation and lost hope scanned every region of the documents, slowly raising their heads to Tails as he cleared his throat in recognition.

"… We have until Monday. I suggest you all go home to your families."

With his last words Tails retrieved his document and fled the room, his long tails cowering between his legs with each stride. Noticing his departure, Shadow stood, bringing a chaos emerald out from his pocket and grabbing his draft notice.

"I'll see you guys Monday. Say Goodbye to your families for me."

With one illumination of Chaos Control, Shadow vanished within its precincts and when the lustre cleared so had Sonic, leaving Knuckles silently weeping in solitude.

Sonic entered his house, a dim, iridescent light appearing from the kitchen along with muffled screams and gunshots. Dropping his house keys on the hall table he made his way along the hallway towards the kitchen where he leant against the doorpost and admired the sight he beheld before him, trying desperately to ingrain it into his memory. Imogene was stood by the sink trying hard to scrub a stubborn piece of burnt food off the casserole dish; blowing a fallen quill out of her face she rubbed her wet hands onto her soccer shorts and held up the dish towards the light. She always was a perfectionist.

"That looks good Mo." Leta praised.

Sonic smiled in her direction, she truly was a sight to behold, she was a sallow pink fox with crimson eyes deep with a motherly nature. Leta had been with the family ever since Felicity died, fulfilling the role of a mother in more ways than one. Although she could never replace her, she was a close second, even though Sonic would never admit it. Handing Leta the dish which she began to dry, Imogene pushed her sleeves up her arms and continued with the washing up. A loud burp escaped the corner of the room and with a quick glance in its direction Dash was seen lazily strewn across the couch rapidly flicking through the channels, so fast not even Sonic could differ them. Sonic frowned at his son's behaviour but quickly turned once he realised Imogene was on kitchen duty this week. Capturing this moment, he coughed to make his presence known, all eyes turned and unexpectedly, Sonic felt tears sting the back of his eyes as he was greeted by large smiles.

"Hey Daddy! We saved you some chilidog casserole, Leta's speciality."

Leta blushed at her commented and playfully poked her side.

"Well I don't know if it's a speciality but there's certainly a good helping left."

"What's up old man?" Dash queried as he made his way towards the kitchen, giving a large stretch and an exasperated yawn.

Sonic bit his tongue to prevent the tears from falling but to no avail as he reached out to Imogene and brought her into a tight hug, sobbing into her loose placid curls. Imogene was stunned but affectionately returned the hug as he gripped her tighter as if she would disappear with any given moment. What they didn't realise was that they all soon would.

"Sonic..? Sonic, what's wrong?" Leta asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he pulled away from his daughter, eyes rimmed with tears no one had seen since the death of his Felicity

"You guys will want to sit down."

Following Sonic into the living everyone took their place on the couch as Sonic took a seat on the coffee able in front of them his head bowed in thought. Everyone turned to look at each other, fear glazing their eyes.

"Dad, what is it?" Dash queried.

Taking in a deep breath Sonic wiped his nose with the back of his hand before raising his head to look at his dear ones.

"As I'm sure you've all heard Mobius has declared war."

"Yeah, but, what does that have to do with you Daddy?" Imogene asked, worry rising in her voice.

Pulling out the notice from his coat pocket he laid it down next to him on the coffee table, letting the papers speak for themselves. All eyes rose to him in whirlwind of emotions as both Leta and Imogene broke down into tears and all Dash could do, was run.

Everyone was seated at the table as Rouge hurriedly brought in the dinner; careful not to scold her delicate hands on the heated dish she placed it in the middle of the table before removing her oven mittens and placing them next to her plate as she sat down.

"Honey, would you like to say grace?"

Knuckles removed his head from his hands and glanced at his wife and then towards his two children who were already trying to sneak a piece of chicken out of the ceramic dish, but were caught out by their mothers stern eyes as she slammed the lid shut. Grabbing Rouge's hand and then Aurora's who sat on his left they all bowed their heads to pray.

"Oh Great One, we ask you bless the food that you have so graciously given us and help save or Planet Mobius in this time of need. We ask this in the name of Chaos, Amen."

As everyone began to tuck into their meals, Knuckles withdrew himself in his chair, looking down into his lap he fingered the notice dryly through his gloves half expecting it to disappear. He was still in shock over the whole thing but he knew he needed to tell the ones that mattered most.

"Ahem… Uh, guys could I have your attention for one moment?"

Freezing in place, everyone turned to give their father and husband their undivided attention as his stomach twisted in nerves.

"Please don't let this be another one of your lectures on how we shouldn't play basketball with the Master Emerald?" Razor asked quizzically as he and Aurora shared laughter, Knuckles gaze didn't even flinch in humour. Noting this, Rouge laid a hand over his slightly trembling shoulder as she beckoned him to continue.

"What is it Knuckles?"

"I'm afraid… I will have to be leaving you guys."

"What?!" Exclaimed Razor, his sudden outburst causing him to spill his water but no one paid any notice as they all stared dumbfounded by saying there piece.

"Daddy?!"

""Knuckles?!"

Holding up a hand he shushed them as they returned to their seats quietly, anticipation written on every feature of the family.

"Knuckles the Echidna, you tell me right now or I swear-"

"I've been drafted…"

An empty whisper resonated off the walls as the whole family sat speechless, until Rouge collapsed to the floor but no one noticed as everyone's world went black.

"Damn electricity…" Shadow cursed, making his way to the fuse box, slowly dragging his bare feet behind him as he clicked on the reserve lights and the whole house came to life again and work went on as usual.

"Faith, Avarice! Time to set the table!" Amy yelled from the bottom of the stairs, stroking her protruding belly, she turned to see Shadow staring at her, smiling she approached him.

"What's wrong boo?" She asked quizzical as she examined his features. Sighing, he mentally slapped himself for being so redundant and planted a light kiss on her forehead before running out of the house for some air.

He looked to either side of his house; he really just needed to be alone right now, to settle things in his own head before imploding them on his whole family. Turning to the right to check for anyone's presence he saw a small cloud rise from behind the wall and drift off into the clear sky. Sniffing he half smiled, he could really do with a cigarette just now, that's the only thing he could think of to settle his nerves. Glancing back to the house he saw all the girls bustling in the kitchen, seizing this moment he proceeded to the ever rising smoke signals only to be surprised by the figure that stood there.

"Jamieson?"

Whirling around the young hedgehog's crimson eyes widened as he tried to subtly put out the cigarette on the crumbling brick wall behind.

"Uh, Dad… Ahem, what's up?"

"Give me your cigarettes Jamieson."

Knowing he could not do anything to hide them from his father, after all he was the Ultimate Lifeform; he withdrew the pack of Camel Lights from his jeans pocket and reluctantly handed them to his glowering father. Who, to his surprise proceeded to remove another cigarette from the pack and throw them pack to his son, who stumbled to catch it out of sheer wonder.

"You got a light?" Shadow asked. His eyebrow raised in question.

Groping through his pockets, Jamieson handed him the Jack Daniel's Zippo he'd gotten from Razor for Christmas. He watched as his father slipped the cigarette into his mouth and ignited the Zippo as his whole face illuminated an orangey yellow. Inhaling deeply, the end of the cigarette gave off a warm glow as all Jamie could do was see his father in a whole different light as he exhaled with a slight grunt.

"Have another one sport; I need to talk to you."

Doing as he was told he began to smoke with his father. There vision becoming blurred as the other exhaled in a nicotine wash. Shadow leant his head against the wall, enjoying the nicotine flushing through his system. He opened an eye to see his son doing the same, he smirked;

"How long you been smoking for?"

"Um, about five months now." Jamieson thought whilst rubbing the back of his head and proceeding to move it forward through the mass of pink hair that lay over his head.

"Hmm…"

An awkward silence filled the alleyway as they both basked in the moonlight, their neighbouring planet and enemy; Euphoria could clearly be seen careening through the clouds.

"Son, as the oldest male of my offspring you hold a certain responsibility do you understand that?"

"Yes Dad, I promise I won't smoke anymore!"

Shadow blew a raspberry and half smiled at his son's confession.

"What I mean Jamison is, You're the next in line. If something should happen to me, you have to step up. Be the man of the house. Take care of your mother and siblings. You understand now, Jamie?"

Crimson met crimson in a gazed agreement, nodding Shadow took his leave and left Jamieson in the alleyway to emerge his own thoughts to that which had been discussed. Looking down at his have drawn cigarette he shook his head and flung over the alley wall, before following in his fathers footsteps.

Upon entering the house Shadow and Jamieson were hit with a most enticing aroma, as it filled the air and their lungs. Jamieson's eyes brightened licking his lips he greedily rubbed his hands together.

"Awright! Parmesan chicken!" Jamieson wooted before dropping his coat on a nearby chair and joining the commotion that carried throughout the house. Shadow sniffed the air and smiled pleasantly to himself, following his nose he entered the kitchen and smiled heartily at the normal night life of the Hedgehog family. There was Amy covered waist up in mashed potatoes as she made funny faces in order for Noah to welcome the food that was being flown above him. Faith sat on top of the washing machine talking on her cell phone her laugh audibly noticeable above all the rest. Avarice and Jamieson stood looking impatiently at the stove as the aroma secreted past them and danced above the chandelier. Shadow made his way through the kitchen, his presence causing everyone to look up from their activities.

"Sweetie is everything ok?"

"No, no I'm not… I have something to tell all of you."

"Spill Dad." Avarice urged one finger tapping the egg timer, willing it to go faster.

Shadow inhaled slowly as if to give maximum effect before he spoke those words that all our families had heard spoken so far.

"I have been, uh… Drafted."

"Ahuh, pfft, nice try Dad, really what is it?" Faith asked swirling her long quills with her specified brush.

Seeing his expression change from bad to worse, Amy steadied herself on the granite countertop, tears leaping to her eyes as she seemed to watch her husband fade. Quickly she grasped onto him, letting the tears flow from the very depth of her soul as she cried out into his fur. He stroked her head affectionately, whispering reassurance in her ear. Looking up from Amy's pink quills he stared at the faces of his children, each stared with a sombre expression as they came to grip with reality.

"Daddy no!" Avarice yelled, quickly joined Amy and Shadow's hug in a weeping frenzy, noting that before long each member of the Hedgehog family stood in each others embrace. All with the same thing plaguing there mind.

Life without the Ultimate Lifeform.

* * *

**I wrote the bit about cigarettes cause i went off for a sneaky one before i wrote it, except i was smart enough NOT to get caught... Silly Jamieson.**

**Anyway you guys know what to do... REVIEW!!!!!! Please..? It makes me happy :D**

**BehindtheShadow**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Returning Part I

**Scream Hallelujah**

**Amy's POV**

* * *

It had been five years since that fateful day significantly changed our lives. Shadow and the rest of our spouses took that leap to defend our planet, our home. To protect their families. We as the wives and children of these heroes could do nothing, except live each day to it's fullest and pray that they return home soon, safe and unharmed. Our families had increased in size since there departing and were also bonded even deeper than before. Cream, Rouge and I had become the 'man' power, as it were, for our families, taking the responsibilities not only as mothers, but as fathers, caretakers and providers. We each had different carpool duties, weekend activities, scheduled play dates and dinners planned when one of us had a bad day, week or month, which, over the past five years was quite a number.

Jamieson, Faith and Avarice had all graduated high school and were well on there way in their careers, except for Faith, whose current full time job was taking care of her and Dash's son, Soren Kage. Most of our family friends had seen their children off to college, jobs and universities and were counting the days for their husbands return. My own family had multiplied not just from my grandchild but also my own; three months after Shadow left I had twins, Luna and Phoenix.

Cream, standing by her species, really did breed like a rabbit and welcomed five bouncing and happy girls into her family. We both gave birth in the same hospital, same day and same time, holding each others hand through out, taking the place of a husband.

After Aurora and Razor left for college, Rouge dedicated her life to Knuckles' martial arts facility and had seen its numbers multiply in size with her training. She also had sworn that when he came back, Knuckles would go a whole meal without complaining and so, our Rouge, became our very own Betty Crocker.

Five years, of waking up alone, of staring at there side of the bed, unmade, their clothes in the closet were all coming to an end. Our Heroes, were finally coming home.

**Normal POV**

'First thing I'm going to do when I see Rouge, is have the best sex of my life!'

Knuckles and the rest of our dynamic foursome were currently trudging through airport after airport taking that long trip from planet Euphoria to the place they called home, Mobius.

'Shit, do you even remember what sex feels like?' Tails scoffed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a yawn.

"Tails, how could you forget? I've only thought about it since the day I left.'

Tails and Knuckles' conversation drifted in and out of Shadow's conscious, he only had one thing on his mind, and that was returning home, as quickly as possible.

'What about you Shadow, what are you going to do? Me? I'm going to sink my teeth into a big, fat, juicy chili dog.' Sonic, always the jokester, but always a true blue friend, salivated at the thought.

Shadow smirked, 'I'll hold my wife.'

He pulled at the black elastic that held his eye patch in place, and turned to look at his comrades he had fought beside for the last five years. It was truly a miracle, none of them had been severely injured or wounded. Knuckles had had the worst luck, having a one on one with a Euphorian Battle Lander which cost him his right arm. Now, fully equipped with a bionic limb, Tails had managed to create a fleshy tissue that adhered to the metal, making his addition, unnoticeable. Tails, lost half an ear and as for Sonic and Shadow they both lost their left eyes in an evacuation attempt to save a village from a chemical fire.

After arriving at their gate, they each fell into a comfortable silence, as their thoughts turned to the loved ones at the other end of the of this last, long plane journey.

**Amy's POV**

I was beginning to panic, I had been up since, four in the morning, cleaning and preparing for Shadow's arrival, and I'm pretty sure I washed that casserole dish about seven times already. I picked it up once again and attacked it with my scouring pad. Hearing a soft chuckle behind my back I turned my head slightly to see Faith bouncing up and down ever so slightly with a cooing Soren in her arms.

'Mom, what did the casserole dish ever do to you? Let me take over and hold your grandson for Mobius sake.'

She replaced my scouring pad with Soren and started to rummage around in the cupboards for a 'well balanced breakfast' for our whole family. As it was finally the day our families were reunited, all of my children and grandchild, of course, all returned home from college and jobs to welcome their father home. The house was full of movement but still managed to feel, empty. I looked at Soren's cool blue eyes as he tugged on one of his navy and black streaked quills, before trying to shove his whole fist in his mouth. I hugged him to my chest gently, and laid a quick kiss to his forehead before placing him in his playpen, making sure his position was in eye-shot of his mother before I crept up the stairs to make sure my own children were awake.

It had been quite a struggle to cram everyone into our modest country house, Avarice and Faith, including baby Soren were all sharing Avarice's old room. Noah and Jamieson, Jamieson's old room and the twins were currently occupying the old nursery. Dash would sleep on the couch whenever he was over, but for now, he was spending time with his sister and Leta. It felt as if the whole town was completely unaware of the excitement the would soon take place in a mere couple hours. Through the hallway window I could see, vast fields, swaying foliage and hear the faint sound of traffic in the background, it was days like these that the kids and I would make picnics and join Rouge, Cream and their families and tell heroic and daring tales of their fathers. Inhaling deeply, I knocked on Avarice's door before proceeding with caution.

'Oh, well, good morning Avarice.' I blinked at the sight, my third born was rarely awake before ten, and here she was, at seven-thirty in the morning, brushing her now long quills into a ponytail.

'Oh, morning Mom,' she smiled, 'I just wanted to, ya know, get ready. Besides, do you know how annoying it is to sleep with baby in the same room as you? I swear, the whole night he was out to get me.'

'Hmm, I may just know what that feeling is like, since I did have six of you. Now that you're up though, you can help your sister in the kitchen please, on the double.'

Avarice pried herself from her vanity and trudged in front of me down the hallway towards the kitchen, and just before leaping down the stairs opened the door to Jamieson's room and yelled;

'MOM IS GETTING LAHHHH-HAYYED TONIGHT!'

I stood in the hallway with my mouth agape, as I heard Avarice's giggles clamoring in the background.

'Irritating.'

Came a small gruff voice, emerging from Jamieson's room. Noah, now nine, had become Shadow's equal. Mannerisms, behavior, everything to a tee.

'Morning Noah, how are we this morning?' I asked giving him a swift kiss on the forehead.

'Fine. I'm going to kill Avarice, mother. I'm warning you now, it's not my fault.'

I smiled inwardly at his expression full of sleep and disdain.

'You have my permission. But, before you do, try and wait until after breakfast, I think I heard something about blueberry waffles?'

I watched the expression in his eyes dance as his face kept an uninterested appearance.

'I should partake in the nourishment then. Oh and Jamie is already awake, he's on a 'walk.'' He ended his sentence, making quotations in the air and swiftly gliding past me. Sighing I proceeded to the nursery, I hated Jamie's smoking habit, but at least he wasn't doing drugs. I hitch caught in my throat at the thought, a mother would always be a mother.

The last door in the hallway, the nursery, had been very nicely decorated in the crayon, due to the lack of attention on Avarice's babysitting skills. I quietly opened the door, letting the light from the hallway spill onto two polar opposite figures. The fact I had delivered twins, when I only expected one was a shock to start with but their marking are what really took me by surprise. Luna, was the spitting image of me, in every likeness, and Phoenix, his father. There is no doubt, that these two, are our children. I watched them stir, in their sleep before approaching the side of their beds and quickly ripping off both sets of covers.

'Up and Adam munchkins, Daddy is home today!'

I watched two pairs of sleepy eyes slowly grow with excitement as they clambered from their beds and raced out of the door. Even though they had never had the pleasure of knowing or meeting their father, the girls and I made sure that they knew him inside out before he arrived. They each had their favorite stories about him that they asked me to tell repeatedly before bedtime, which also kept him fresh in my mind as well. I walked out in to the hallway and crept slowly down the stairs enjoying the sounds, of a full house and the smell of home baking. Upon entering the kitchen I scanned, the room, and smiled contentedly to myself. Faith had Soren in one arm and was trying to desperately to mix batter with the other, Avarice, was trying to calm the twins down by giving them the simple task of setting the table and Noah, well, he was sat at the table already reading the Mobius Times. I made my way to the patio, where I could see a pink silhouette and smell the faint scent of cigarette smoke drifting into the house. I hugged my robe to my frame and opened the sliding door being greeted by my son and a chill fall morning.

'Yo.' Was his greeting. He took another draw of his cigarette and I watched him exhale.

'I thought you were going to stop?'

I walked up to him and leaned over the railing looking out over the fields of wheat and corn slowly dancing in the breeze. I felt him wrap an arm around me and rub my shoulder,

'Shoulda, woulda, coulda, Mom… You excited?'

I looked up at my firstborn, his floppy pink hair covering his emerald eyes as he too looked on the landscape, slowly bringing the cigarette to his mouth again.

'Course, nervous also. But more excited than not.'

Jamie laughed and squeezed my shoulder before running his hand through his hair and flicking his cigarette into the wind.

'You tamed the Ultimate Life-form Mom, I don't think you have anything to be nervous about.'

He kissed my cheek, the faint scent of cigarettes lingered in the air as he returned to the house, all I could do now was enjoy this time with my family, and patiently await, my lovers arrival.

* * *

**Riiiiight, so I had no idea I started this story in 07. Maybe I should FINALLY finish this for all of you who have been so patiently waiting. To be honest, I have completely forgotten where this story was going, but didn't want to just bin it. Lemme know, leave reviews, PUH-LEAZE, they are greatly appreciated. Every writer like to know what people think.**

**Thanks for sticking around guys.**

**BtS**


End file.
